<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just 5 more minutes by CoffeeGirl28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988616">Just 5 more minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeGirl28/pseuds/CoffeeGirl28'>CoffeeGirl28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeGirl28/pseuds/CoffeeGirl28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the mornings get darker, Bernie can't resist snoozing the alarm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serena Campbell &amp; Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just 5 more minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October. Autumn leaves, crisp sunny days and pumpkin spice lattes; all of which Bernie loves. The mornings becoming darker by the day, however, are a different story entirely. Usually up like the lark and out for a run before heading into Holby, her habitual morning behaviours change dramatically with the seasons; as the sun rises later in the morning, so does she. As the mornings become darker and cooler, the alarm each morning becomes more and more difficult to rise to. </p><p>You see, deep down, she is a snuggler, and the darker mornings only serve to bring out this trait in her. For the last week, the snooze button has been hit at least three times, as she takes the extra few minutes each morning not to snooze, but to snuggle. As usual, the alarm wakes Bernie with a start; sudden loud noises still taking her back to the more difficult days of her army career, even all these years later. Then, the sound of her love sleeping next to her, and the familiar scent of home; both serve to ground her, and she takes a breath. There’s a chill in the air, and the sun still has yet to rise and peep through the gap in the curtains. She knows she should get up and go for a run before the world starts to wake. But what she really wants to do is spend that time cwtched up with Serena. A no brainer really. She is already pressed up against Serena’s back, an arm slung lazily over her hip. Bernie shuffles closer stillto Serena, nuzzling into her neck, and holding her that little bit tighter, her hand coming round to find Serena’s, which is tucked up under her chin. Serena hums happily, and links her fingers with Bernie’s, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Serena smiles before drifting back off into a light sleep. Bernie however has no intention of falling back to sleep, she relishes the feel of soft skin against her own, of holding her love close and feeling entirely content. Never mind the world outside, they both are grateful for this extra time on the brink of sleep; safe, warm and loved. </p><p>It is in moments like this that Bernie realises there is nowhere else she would rather be. After all, she has all she needs right here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New to this, hope you like it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>